The Darkness Before Time
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Strange monsters have come to earth, wiped out most life. Those that are left are hiding, but there is hope in 2 young magic women and the power they bind to this world to fight the darkness... RavenXJinx in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. 

Strange monsters have come to earth, wiped out most life. Those that are left are hiding, but there is hope in 2 young magic women and the power they bind to this world to fight the darkness...

Disclamer: DC owns characters, like anyone didn't know that.

* * *

**The Darkness Before Time**

Chapter 1

Jinx had been running for some time in an effort to save her life. This monster chasing her was something she had never seen and something she would want to soon forget. But Jinx knew she wasn't the only being to be chased by a creature such as this. In fact most of the world knows about these monsters, well those left alive do anyway. Most now hide away in shelters, which is where Jinx was hoping to get to without being found but she had no such luck. Anyone, and I mean anyone that had stood up to these monsters either died or were forced to ran away. No human weapon hurt them and no metahuman power seemed to work either from what Jinx had heard. Her powers had no effect on these monsters which is why Jinx was running, and not standing her ground like she normally would.

Quickly rounding a corner then ducking into a manhole before the monster could see her, Jinx waited for the monster to leave before catching her breath loudly. She can remember the day these monsters arrived and the devastation that followed.

/Flashback\\\

Jinx was flipping through channels in a desperate attempt to rid herself of her boredom. But it seemed in vain as nothing was on, as usual, until she came upon a urgent news report. Most reports say they are urgent and never really are so Jinx would have changed the channel had the news report not been showing the Watch Tower of the Justice League. But what was more interesting was the fact that heading towards it was a shining black light which the JL was trying to repel using the Watch Towers weaponry, Green Lanterns ring and other Superheroes powers to make barriers. They were slowing it a bit but they were only delaying what everyone, even Jinx, was thinking. The complete destruction of the Watch Tower. And so it was, the Watch Tower was engulfed in the black light and blew up seconds later. Fortunately everyone had evacuated but the light was now heading to earth.

Now Jinx knew that destroying the Watch Tower was no big deal, anyone could do it if they tried hard enough, but what was a big deal was all the effort used in trying to stop the attack and failing miserably. If the JL failed in stopping the black light then what chance did they have of stopping what ever created it in the first place? Question like these were swarming around Jinx's head and it wasn't long until she got her answersas another urgent news report took over from the last, this one though was based in Metropolis and showed Superman fighting with a monster, similar to the one that was chasing her, only bigger and probably far stronger.

There were explosions, massive impact noises, toppling buildings, cars flying and people running, screaming in terror as the fight between Superman and the black giant went on. For a while it looked like superman was winning, he had the obvious speed advantage and was using it and Jinx couldn't help but cheer as Superman tossed it around like a rag doll. But her cheers soon died off, like those that were also watching the fight. The monster kept getting up and showed no signs of being hurt, or fatigued at all. Everyone watched as Superman, tired as he was, put all his effort into one last attack, he flew forward with one hand arced back ready to strike when he got into striking distance and when he did... the monster caught his hand. Though tired Superman still hand energy and he wrestled with the monster and to his shock found out that the monster was stronger.

Jinx watched on as Superman tried to escape the grip of the monster as it slowly beat on him with it enlarged claw like hands. Anyone not stunned enough by what they were seeing could not only hear the cries of pain from Superman but the cries or anguish of the reporter, Lois Lane who had to watch Superman, the man that everyone knew she loved, beaten to an inch of his life before the monster stopped and looked around with it's three eyes that moved independently from the others. The monster picked up Superman and heldhim towards the camera, telling Jinx that this monster was somewhat intelligent to a degree. With Superman's head in both hands the monster proceeded to tighten it grip and with a sickening crunch, Superman's head was no more and his body discarded on the ground.

It was at this point that Jinx came to the realisation that she, and the world, were in serious trouble, kinda an understatement she knew but it had to be thought. Then things got worse, An earthquake hit, stronger then any Jinx had felt before. She did her best to make it to the window of her apartment and look out up into the sky where she saw the black shining light, and it was dropping more of those monsters that had killed Superman...

/End Flashback\\\

Jinx climbed back to the surface and examined her surrounding, this city had gotten off lightly as most people had evacuated before the black light got to it so itwas pretty much left alone. The only people here were people in the underground shelters, that the monsters ignored for reasons unknown, and a few resistance fighters. Though the resistance fighters didn't, or rather couldn't, put up much of a resistance against them. Jinx followed the tell tale signs that would lead people to the shelters. They were very blunt signs, simply saying 'This way to shelter'. So finding her way to one wouldn't take long. Or shouldn't have for that mater.

The sound of a heavy object hitting the floor behind Jinx with enough force to crack the concrete made it's way to Jinx's ear. She didn't bother turning to look, Jinx just started running and ran right into another monster that was turning a corner. Jinx skidded to a halt and turned around only to be faced with the other monster she didn't bother to look at when she heard it drop from where ever it came from. Jinx was trapped and her magic was useless. She would have prayed if she believed in that sort of thing. But even though she didn't pray, today they would have been answered.

One of the monsters got close quicker then she expected and was just as quick to strike at her, Jinx closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack, though she knew it was all for nought. But when the attack didn't land and she heard the monster struggling, Jinx opened her eyes just to see the back of a girl that was probably no older then herself.

The girl was holding the monsters arm in one hand and seemed to be crushing it as well for the monster was making terrible noisesJinx had never heard them make. She didn't have time to think on this as a portal opened up next to her and Raven stepped out. Raven helped Jinx back to her feet before turning to the other girl and asking a question that shocked Jinx as these monsters were capable of killing Superman.

"Yuffie... You got this?"

The girldidn't respond in words, just shook her head and then waved Raven away with her free hand. Raven took the hint and dragged Jinx into the portal. The last thing Jinx saw before passing outfrom fear and days with no food and water, was the girl named Yuffie ripping the arm off the monster...

Jinx awoke with many questions, as one would, like: Where am I? Who was that girl Yuffie? Is she capable of beating these monster? And If so then where has she been when other terrible things threatened the planet? How did Raven fit into all of this? And most importantly of all, where could she get some food? All but the last question had to be ignored and soJinx got herself out of the comfortable bed she was in and made her way through a rather high-tech building, that looked like the inside of a T-tower. But she knew she couldn't be in one of them, they were all destroyed, she had seen the ruins with her own eyes.

Some time later after roaming around endless corridors, Jinx arrived to a door that was ajar and sounds coming from itshe recognised. But Jinx listed in just to be sure.

"No way green bean, I'm not cooking any tofu!"

"Dude! The stuff is like, totally good for you! And you know you like it, I've seen you eat it!

"I'm a carnivore! I eat meat! Lots of bacon, beef, eggs, chicken wings...

"Dude enough already! How many times do I..." A new voice enters theargument, a more feminine voice.

"Yes friend, we know you are all those creatures. But it is the way of this world to eat or be eaten."

Jinx carried on listening, not really knowing why as she knew who they were and that they were friends... sort of anyway. But the sound of her tummy growling loud enough to alert the occupants of the room, made Jinx realise now was as good a time as any to break up the now no longer arguing people in the room. 

Jinx opened the door and stepped in. She was greeted by Cyborg, Beastboy and a bone shattering hug from Starfire. Before she knew it, Jinx was sitting at the counter at the kitchen with all sorts of food being handed to her. Just like an Ethiopian at an all you can eat buffet, she pigged out, much to her delight and that of the chef, Cyborg.

During this Raven and Yuffie walked in and were greeted in much the same way Jinx was, except for Yuffie as Starfire kept her distance. It was only now that Jinx was able to get a good look at this girl named Yuffie. She was around Jinx's hight. Her head had a rather large white hat on, the crown of the hat wasn't tall but the brim was longer then it should be. Her eyes were covered by a pair of darkly tinted green round shades, completely obscuring the girls eyes. Her hair was long, free flowingand hung down to the back of the girls knee. She was slender, her clothes were comprised of a pair of white stylish boots for tough terrain, which didn't really match the rest of the girls outfit. She had a pair of long white white shorts on, and short top that exposed most of her toned mid section. Her top area had on a strange poncho type garment. It drops down to just below the breast area but also covered the girls mouth in an almost turtle neck fashion. The outfit was strange to be sure, just like the girl herself.

It was some time later that Jinx found out what Yuffie was, what she could do, what her role in all this was. And what role Raven and soon Jinx herself would play in ridding the world of an ancient evil that was around before the universe even existed...

* * *

Well R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: DC owns characters, like anyone didn't know that. Except my character Yuffie.

* * *

**The Darkness Before Time**

Chapter 2

"So who is 'Yuffie'?"

You would think that a simple question like that would have a simple answer, like: I don't know, she's an angel, she's a demon, or to go as far to say she's a god, but none of those answers would be true and none of them, except perhaps calling her a demon, is anywhere close to what she is. So Raven explains as best she can to Jinx, just what exactly Yuffie is.

"Yuffie isn't a who to be exact, more like a what. And what she is, is not what you would expect after she saved your life. Yuffie is an it, for she has no gender. Yuffie's appearance... from what I can tell is based off what it deems evil. For that is what she is... evil." 

Naturally this had Jinx confused, how could this girl be an it and evil? Didn't Yuffie save her life? Wasn't she killing those other monsters? Why would she kill her own kind? It just didn't make sense to Jinx, so she had to ask.

"Evil? I don't get it. How could she be evil?"

"You can't go on what you see with things, evil people cover who they are with generous acts, but Yuffie doesn't do this. Let me tell you a little bit more about her, Yuffie comes from the same place those other monsters come from, a place before the universe even existed, a place of only darkness, only evil. There is no light, on good, no other species other then those monsters and whatever Yuffie is. Nothing other them themselves that can stand up to them, nothing that can hurt them, ortruly slow them down. Now you think those monsters are bad? They are but Yuffie's kind are much worse. Where as those monsters join together to cause evil, they won't attack anything they consider to be evil enough. But Yuffie's kind, they kill anything, it doesn't mater how evil you are, everything is fair game to them."

Ok, Jinx now knows a little bit of what Yuffie and those monsters are, but as things go, with more answers Jinx gets, she also get more questions.

"She kills everything? Even her own kind?"

"Everything. I have asked myself why I have only seen one of Yuffie's kind and the only reason I can come up with is that they killed each other. Yuffie is the sole survivor, probably the strongest of her kind as well, which is why she can kill those monsters with such ease. But that wasn't always the case. When I first found her she wasn't strong enough to fight them, but now I don't think there is a monster out there capable of defeating her."

"So why was she so weak? And what changed? How could she be the strongest if she couldn't beat one of those monster when you first met her? And why if she is so evil like you say, has she not tried to kill us?" 

As you can tell Jinx is getting mighty confused, but you can't blame her for that, Yuffie is a very complex being, or has just been made out to be such by Ravens poor attempt to explain what Yuffie is.

"All those questions are linked to what I'm about to tell you, and it's also important as it will have something to do with you as well. When I first found Yuffie she was wallowing about in a pool of blood, the blood came from the fifty or so villagers she killed that were hiding away in a underground shelter from the monsters. For all I know her appearance could be that of one of the viligers she killed. Probably some scary thing about being killed by a harmless looking girl that made her change her appearance. Anyway I could tell she was different from the other monsters and different is a way you probably couldn't believe. She has a soul.

I know some dangerous spells, and one such spell I have should never be used but in this case I made an exception. I joined her soul to mine, giving me complete control over her. Or so I thought at the time. Jinx, have you asked yourself why Starfire keeps her distance from Yuffie? Apart from the facts you have just been told?"

"I though Starfire was acting a bit odd but I haven't put much thought into it."

"Or what about where Robin is?"

"... I haven't thought about that either."

"Even with my soul binding Yuffie's I wasn't able to control her at a vital moment, the moment I introduced her to the team. Which is when I realised that even though I had binded her to me that I had no real control of her. She knew this and only used me get close to other people that she could kill, and she killed Robin. It took me a few seconds to realise that I had to do more then bind her, but to use my own souls power to put her in her place. Robin paid the price for my ignorance and I won't put anyone else in that situation."

"So what about her power loss? You said she was weaker when you met her, why?"

"She became weak because I binded her, but she is getting stronger, I'm guessing she just needed to get used to having her soul binded. But I'm guessing you want to know how any of this has anything to do with you.?"

"Am I somehow responsible for getting all these evil thing to our planet?"

"No, and in reality they have no connection to you what-so-ever. But it's not any connection you have with them that is important but rather the connection you can make. I need you to bind your soul to Yuffie's."

To say that Jinx, and probably all of you reading, was gob smacked was a teeny tiny bit of an understandable. It's one thing for Raven, princess to the demon world, to bind herself to an evil creature but for Jinx? Sure Jinx is a bad girl when she wants to be but she not evil. And why her? Jinx will have her answers.

"You must be joking, why would I do that? And why me? Why not Beastboy?"

"If you think I would ever join my soul with Beastboy then you must be crazy! And anyway, only beings that can use real magic can bind a soul to there own. Which is why I need you."

"But why! Why do you need to bind another soul?"

"Because my hold on her is weakening... My soul isn't enough to hold her for much longer. I can hold her for a day or so more but that's it. After that she will break free and kill anyone she finds." 

Raven could tell that Jinx didn't want to do it, Jinx is a selfish girl after all but Raven wasn't going to let Jinx worm her way out if this so easily, not when the fate of the world was at stake. So Raven did something that Jinx didn't suspect. Raven threw away her dignity and any respect that Jinx could have had for her. But she had no choice. So Raven gets to her hands and knees, and begs.

"Jinx, please! There is so much at stake! Yuffie could be what saves this world and we need her on our side! Please Jinx, anything you want you will get, anything! We need you help, so please ... please..."

Jinx was of course in a state of silence from witnessing what Raven just did and said. But it did get the message across that Raven was serious. But Jinx needed some explanation as to why she was the only one Raven could use for this. Surly anyone with the talent to use real magic could do this.

"So why me? Why not someone else?" Hearing this Raven got to her feet, looking rather embarrassed and jinx couldn't help but smile a smug smile at that.

"Because there is probably no one else alive that can. Those monsters... there first attacks weren't as random as you might think, they attacked the Watch Tower for a reason, and that's because it houses most of the pure magic uses on this planet. Killing Superman what just to spread a little fear but after that they went on kill every magic user they could. I was about to send Yuffie to a void dimension where nothing but empty space is but then I found you. And with you comes hope and a chance to end all this."

So what Raven has just done is put the weight of the world on Jinx's shoulders. So she had allot to think about but no time to. She had a split decision, bind Yuffie to her own soul and attempt to save the world from evil with... well evil. Or don't and condemn the world and all life to nothingness. To most it would seem like a simple choice but Jinx had a feeling that there was more to this binding then what she was being told.

"So what does this binding involve? And what are the risks?"

"It's a simple spell, you simply have to say some words, and there aren't really any risks as far as I know."

Jinx knew she had to make up her mind now, and really she only had one choice that she knew of. But Jinx didn't have to like it.

"_SIGH_ Fine I'll do it, but you owe me big time."

Once again Raven made Jinx speechless by giving her a rather happy hug. But other then everything she had been told today, Jinx really wanted to one thing but didn't know if she ask or not, in case it causes a problem. Jinx wanted to know why Ravens out bursts haven't been causing things to blow up? And when did Raven get strong enough to almost break her bones?

* * *

Well R&R. 


End file.
